


The Sweetest Deal

by elizabeth_rice



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Humor, Mid-Canon, Missing Scene, PWP, Romance, Season/Series 01, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles calls Danny back to work on their project for real this time, and he intends to, but from the moment Danny enters Stiles can only think about what happened the last time Danny was there. He wants to know if Danny thinks of that day too, and if he imagines what would have happened if things had gone further. So Stiles just asks Danny and convinces him to give it a try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Deal

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually the second fanfic I wrote for TW, the same day I posted "The Future" featuring Jackson and Danny. But then I totally got distracted by Sterek and forgot all about this one. I found it again when I was reading some of my older fanfics so I'm posting it now. This is completely pre-season 3a so there is one major discrepancy regarding Stiles. Also, in my fanon, this takes place before Danny gets together with his boyfriend from season 1. The Stiles/Scott bit has always been my fanon since I found out that fans actually asked Jeff if Stiles and Scott experimented when they were younger (and I think I saw this interview a month after I started watching the show). :D

Danny leaned back in his chair and said, "I'm not sure I want to be your little experiment, Stilinski."

Stiles held up his finger, "What about a mutually beneficial arrangement?"

Danny raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Mutually beneficial meaning if I suck your cock you suck mine."

Stiles gaped at Danny and wondered if he was more shocked by Danny's sudden directness or more aroused by the mental pictures. Where the hell was the shy boy who wouldn't look at Derek without prompting?

Danny pushed his chair closer. "So, Stiles. Can you handle it?" he asked as he put his hand on Stiles' knee.

Stiles stared at it before looking up and jerking his head in a half-nod. "I can. Handle it. Can you?" Stiles' face grew hot even as he tried to feign nonchalance.

Danny rolled his eyes but he grabbed Stiles' hand and put it on his crotch. Danny was hard too. Stiles gave his cock a bold squeeze but he was distracted when Danny groped him.

"Oh my Go--," Stiles started to say when Danny leaned forward and kissed him. Stiles tried to follow when Danny pulled away but his eyes were still closed and he stumbled over his own feet and bruised his knee on the floor.

"Son of a--," Stiles curled up on the floor and clutched his aching knee.

Danny let out a laugh, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess," Stiles groaned as he briskly rubbed his knee.

Danny pushed Stiles' chair away and got on his hands and knees above Stiles. "Wanna try that again?" Danny asked.

Stiles smiled. Danny didn't even have to ask. Stiles reached up, cupped the back of Danny's neck to pull him down as he rose up and kissed Danny. But Danny pushed him down again and settled on top of him. Danny trailed kisses along Stiles' jawline before returning to his mouth and Stiles slipped his hands under Danny's t-shirt and held him closer. He rolled them so they were on their sides.

Stiles broke the kiss and reached for Danny's fly to unzip him. Danny rolled onto his back to push his jeans and boxers out of the way. Stiles quickly did the same and turned back to Danny. He watched Danny pull his t-shirt all the way up to his armpits. Danny was hard and smooth everywhere. Stiles smiled as he gripped Danny's cock around the base and twisted his hand up over the head. He released it and ran his hand over his torso up to the back of his neck and pushed his fingers into his hair. He pulled Danny closer and kissed him. Danny took both their cocks in his hand. Stiles shifted back and watched Danny move his hand over their cocks. He was mesmerised by the sight of their cocks peeking from Danny's fist.

"Hey," Danny called out softly.

Stiles looked up at Danny, who was smiling softly at Stiles. Danny raised his chin up in invitation so Stiles leaned forward and kissed him a little sloppily. It made Danny laugh against his mouth. Stiles snorted softly as he slipped his arm over Danny's waist and thrust his hips forward. But Danny seemed to have other plans. He slowed down and looked like he'd had an epiphany.

"I thought you were a lot less experienced than this," Danny said.

"Well, technically I'm a virgin."

"So you've watched," Danny asked.

Stiles hesitated and wondered how to answer that. Scott had made him swear he wouldn't tell anyone. "Yeah."

Danny smiled. "Ready to stop watching?"

Stiles nodded. Danny rolled on his back, Stiles followed and hovered over his torso. Danny pillowed his head on his arm and watched Stiles. Stiles gripped his cock and bent down. With one last glance at Danny, Stiles sealed his lips around the head of Danny's cock. He inhaled deeply, breathing in Danny's musky scent. Oh, he was not going to last long. Carefully, he adjusted himself over Danny so he could reach his own cock and began to move up and down. He looked up when Danny put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't come yet. I want to make you come," Danny said.

Stiles closed his eyes and groaned. He wasn't sure he could hold off. He wasn't even sure he wanted to. Only the thought of Danny's mouth on him made him release his own cock. So Stiles focussed on making Danny come.

*

"Stiles, are you listening?"

Stiles jerked in his chair. Danny was watching him with raised eyebrows and a slight smirk. "No, yeah, I am. I am," Stiles said and sat up in his chair.

Danny shook his head and returned to his textbook, but he didn't stop smirking. "Can you please pay attention so we can get this over with?"

"Why, got any plans?" Stiles waggled his eyebrows. "'Cause I have a clear schedule."

Danny laughed. "Stiles, we have to finish this."

"And we will. I'm just saying, maybe we could start a reward system," Stiles winked at him.

Danny groaned and dropped his head on his arms. He looked sideways at Stiles. "Now I know why you and Scott always get into trouble; you're a terrible influence."

Stiles wiped his mouth but he couldn't stop grinning so he tried to hide it behind his hand. He watched Danny from the corner of his eye. When Danny looked up and caught his eye, Stiles grinned fully because he knew he had Danny. They stood up and quickly stripped off their shirts. Danny pulled Stiles to his bed. They collapsed on it, Stiles on top, laughing and kissing. When Danny grabbed Stiles' ass, Stiles let out a giggle, which made Danny laugh more. Stiles wanted to defend himself, but he kissed Danny instead.

So they don't complete their work, which meant Danny would return the next day. Stiles looked forward to it and he knew Danny did too.


End file.
